1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weather service devices and more particularly pertains to a new home weather emergency warning system for sending a warning of incoming weather disturbances over a telecommunication network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of weather service devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, weather service devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art weather service devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,433; U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,467; U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,430; U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,454; U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,042; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,116.
In these respects, the home weather emergency warning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sending a warning of incoming weather disturbances over a telecommunication network.